herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cao Wei
|special abilities/weapons = High intelligence Warrior skills Charisma Extensive combat experiences Great strategist and tactician Swordsmanship Leadership Poise Political influence Ambition Agility Weapons expertise |goals = Find a worthy opponent. Defeat the kingdoms of Shu and Wu. |type of heroes = Military Warriors}} Wei (in Chinese: 魏), also known as Cao Wei (in Chinese: 曹魏), are the antagonistic and an anti-heroic faction in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. They are one of the three influential kingdoms in China. In Dynasty Warriors and the most fictional media, the country is symbolized by the color blue and a Chinese phoenix. History Cao Cao was a military warlord of Yan Province, but he had conquered many times in his early years. He participated in the Han forces, such as the anti-Yellow Turbans and the alliance against Dong Zhuo, and also expanded his territory. After Han forces defeated Dong Zhuo in the Battle of Hulao Gate, Cao Cao is already controlled the central plain of China and had become a force worthy of being taken into account. In the meantime, Cao Cao could received the allegations of Emperor Xian at will. These expression was surely to carry on, he lead the armies to defeated both Lu Bu and Yuan Shu and conquer the whole territory. During the Battle of Guandu, Cao Cao would fight against his powerful opponent Yuan Shao when led the forces to took over the operations. At the Battle of Tong Pass, Ma Chao killed Cao Cao in order to avenge his family's death, Xu Chu decided to protect Cao Cao and stoped Ma Chao from being severely hindered. However, Cao Cao was appointed as King of Wei after conquering many regions and taking over effective power for himself. After Cao Cao's death, and his second position was occupied by his second son Cao Pi. When Cao Pi founded the kingdom of Wei and dethroned Emperor Xian, thus the end of Han dynasty and proclaiming himself as the emperor of Wei. Also, his throne was disputed immediately by Liu Bei of Shu Han, followed by Sun Quan from Eastern Wu. After Cao Pi died of illness due to failing to invade Wu, thus his son Cao Rui was succeeded him. He had to cope with the invasions of Zhuge Liang, but he left that to Sima Yi, who was becoming a rising star. Wei court was divided into two major factions at this time. One is the Cao family, which was dominated by Cao Zhen and Cao Xiu and the second is the new forces based on the Sima Yi family and the Jia Kui family. After Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan dies, Xiahou family's talent ability has declined and they gradually moved away from power. As a result, the Sima family was so powerful that the Xiahou family could not compete. Gongsun Yuan declared himself "King of Yan" after flirting with Eastern Wu for a period of time, while Sima Yi was sent to calm the uprising in Liaodong. It took a year for the sport, Sima Yi and Guanqiu Jian besieged him in Xiangping Castle, they were sent to attack Wei main camp and lured his troops. After defeating them, Cao Wei armies attacked Gongsun Yuan's castle. When Gongsun Yuan is tried to surrender, but Sima Yi told him that he ventured to believe that his uprising had a chance, which is not worth living for him. Sima Yi had Gongsun Yuan and his family were executed, Cao Wei resumed order on the Liaodong Peninsula. It gradually formed a serious confrontation and planting the seeds of Gaoping Tombs in the future. However, Sima Yi and general Cao Shuang were appointed as his regents. Cao Shuang was cautious about Sima Yi's power and forced him to retire. Sima Yi pretended to be sick and pretended to be jealous. He retired from public life. Cao Shuang controlled the Wei government and planned the invasion of Shu, Sima Yi finally decided to overthrow Cao Shuang. Sima Yi seized control of Luoyang from Cao Shuang's forces, Cao Shuang and Cao Fang paid tribute to the Gaoping tombs, which were the burial sites of the Wei emperors. When Cao Shuang and his main force returned, Sima Yi completely controlled the capital. After the occurrence of Incident at the Gaoping Tombs, Xiahou family was exiled to the border or surrendered to Shu. When Cao Mao is tried to recaptured Sima Zhao's state power in the coup, but was killed by Cheng Ji, an officer serving under Jia Chong, a subordinate to the Simas. After Cao Mao dies, Cao Huan was appointed as the fifth ruler of Wei. However, under the control of Sima Zhao, Cao Huan is just a jealousy, much like his predecessor. After Wei defeated Shu Han, Wei was overthrown by Sima Yan, the grandson of Sima Yi as well as the new emperor. Sima Yan then founded the Jin Dynasty. Overall, there were five kings of Wei empire. Gallery Images Wei symbol lg.png|Wei symbol. Wei character.jpg|Wei in Dynasty Warriors series. Beast_Icon_2_(DWO).png|Dynasty Warriors: Online beast symbol. Three Kingdoms.png|The Three Kingdoms in 220 AD. DW-Wei.png|The territories of Cao Wei (in yellow), 262 AD. Map_of_Wei.png|Map of Wei. Wei_Army.jpg|Wei generals Cao Cao, with Xu Zhu, Xiahou Dun, and Dian Wei behind him. Cao_Cao_cousins.jpg|Cao Cao's cousins. BS7X0bzCMAAikZ6.jpg|The 9 Wei warriors. 146557-hi.jpg Trivia *Wei also appears as one of the factions in the Knights of Valour game series. *In Kessen II, their armies is symbolized by the color red. See Also *Cao Wei in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Strategists Category:Fallen Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Organizations Category:Extremists Category:Fictionalized Category:Grey Zone Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Dissolved Organization Category:Successful Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:One-Man Army Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Lethal Category:Anti Hero Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Officials Category:Historical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Patriots Category:Paragon Category:Knights Category:Vengeful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Martyr Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Mysterious Category:Titular Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Nemesis